


Dust In The Wind

by DarkSaori



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Infinity War, Love, M/M, Mercenary Wade Wilson, POV Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Teenage Peter Parker
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: E se Peter deixasse de existir?Spideypool | Peter&Wade





	Dust In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Olá olá, como vão? Sim, eu estou completamente apaixonada por esse site e quero enchê-lo com as minhas criações. Saibam que tudo o que está sendo postado foi escrito com o maior amor do mundo e espero que se sintam felizes e apaixonadxs por cada palavra como eu estive ao escrever. Eu estava muito arrasada com Guerra Infinita e acabei por ter essa ideia e escrevi o mais rápido que pude. Espero que gostem do resultado!
> 
> Um beijo e uma ótima leitura!

O mundo era infinito (pelo menos o que parei para ver), porém suas composições nem tanto. Como qualquer coisa, tudo se desgasta e perde um pouco o brilho, até mesmo as estrelas mais brilhantes. Então, o que dizer de um simples homem? Era fácil deduzir que eu estava louco, porque sempre fui, mas nunca estive tão são e fui tão verdadeiro no que dizia.  
Eu, Wade, percebi que o fim estava próximo no momento em que me deitei na cama e vi pela última vez seus olhos castanhos brilhantes me fitarem. Você estava fodidamente sereno, Baby Boy, e me arrisquei dizer que maravilhoso era pouco para o que eu realmente sentia por você. E então você adormeceu e eu não consegui contar os unicórnios de sempre, senti que precisava velar o seu sono tão doce ou então, você poderia desaparecer diante dos meus olhos.  
Eu nunca fui tão inocente em minha vida. Já não bastava ter sido fodido no mau sentido por todos os problemas e inimigos possíveis, eu ainda tinha que ver de perto a tristeza e a agonia que era vê-lo transformado em milhões de pedacinhos mínimos, tais quais as folhas de árvores que nunca me importei. Você era cinzas, Petey, você não era nada mais do que uma simples matéria se esvaindo desse universo imenso e filho da puta. Seus olhos me transmitiram tanto medo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava sereno demais para parecer você, sempre tão estabanado e sem jeito e incrivelmente apaixonante.  
Eu nunca pensei que doeria tanto perder alguém; eu só queria poder ser cinzas com você, voar eternamente através do vento e tempo, ultrapassando barreiras e desmanchando finalmente mesclado a você. Nem minhas chimichangas seriam tão gostosas quanto ser seu onde ninguém mais poderia, colado a você, espalhado pelo infinito desconhecido. Quem diria que Wade Wilson poderia sentir medo, não é? Eu riria se pudesse, mas o fato é que isso era real, doloroso e tão inacreditável que eu preferia não mais existir, do que ficar sem você, meu pequeno.  
Meu peito estava tão apertado e as lágrimas presas de um jeito em minha garganta que comecei a me sentir patético, mas talvez essa fosse uma característica linda em amar você. Eu era tudo o que nunca havia sido com ninguém; bobo, patético, ridículo e terrivelmente apaixonado. Você sempre me despertou as melhores coisas e as piores, transformou do melhor jeito possível.  
Não sabia mais discernir a droga da realidade, mas tudo mudou quando sua voz me chamou. Havia dormido enquanto apreciava sua beleza e pensando em tanta ruindade que nada parecia ter sobrado, mas eu estava enganado. Você me tocou o rosto e então, eu te abracei com toda a força que possuía, no intuito de dizer a mim mesmo que você era um corpo, uma matéria, e não as cinzas de antes, tal como a poeira ao vento, tristemente varrida dos parques da cidade.  
Você era real, Petey, e só pude beijar sua boca até perder a conta e dizer o “eu te amo” que sempre me custou, me perdendo apressadamente em seu corpo cheio de curvas que me enlouqueciam. Ouvi seu amor de volta e o tomei para mim como nunca, me fodendo para tudo e todos lá fora.  
E que para sempre fosse assim, eu e você, soprados para fora dessa dimensão e alçando voos nunca esperados, contanto que minha boca encontrasse o quente do seu pescoço e seus quadris se abrissem receptivos a nos afogarmos juntos.  
Ser seu era o que me fazia sentir.


End file.
